Pokemon Fusion SideStories:
by Boredstick
Summary: Here you will follow the events of the Fusion story though a different perspective, character or a timeline, and hopefully see things quite differently :
1. Touko s New Beginnings !

_**Pokemon Fusion Side Story: Touko´s New Beginning !**_

´´ If you´re reading this mom... then it´s too late... I wish I had more time... to say goodbye to you... so sorry but I had to take the bus ! Bel left me a message, something about a new Pokemon league she heard Cheren talk about, and you know she always tells me everything she practically knows !

You know me, always waiting for a new adventure ever since I got back home, and with Cheren and Bel taking a short vacation I´ve just been at home and battled all the local trainers to the point they start avoiding me like a Trubbish ! Yes mom, I did actually take a shower that day, shocking huh !

So after teasing Cheren about it, I´m going to the Kanto region, more specifically the Indigo Plateau ! Only me and Bel though, Cheren is gonna stay here at home for some important thing he couldn´t tell us, something Bel couldn´t get out of him anyway. And I´m already on the bus !

I´d love to stay awhile but you know... once you hug me goodbye, you won´t let me go until I change my mind, plus the sooner I get there the sooner I can also see the Kanto region´s Pokemon, not to mention also maybe met new interesting people, maybe even a boyfriend ! I just hope he´s nice...

Kidding mom ! Relax, we can take care of ourselves and yes, we´ll share a room at a Pokemon Center with others, not much to do about it, sorry again ! I do hope Cheren can eventually get some time to come over to Kanto, since apparently he is kinda involved in the new league somehow…

As for my stuff... I´m traveling light for now, but should I need anything I´ll be sure to either ask Cheren to take it with him or you can always send it to a nearby Pokemon Center. Plus you know I got some saving after battling all the local trainers at home, so I´m practically already rich !

But you know me, I keep half of it and you get the rest for emergencies mom ! I´ll try to get by the Pokemon Center here in Isshu, otherwise I´ll just get them transferred to me in Kanto. Besides, after we heard from Bel about it, both me and the Pokemon just had to let out some steam !

And had a last battle in the neighborhood, we were lucky to find a new guy that didn´t mind to battle... and I think it got to our head since we lost really bad ! But really, it just made us even more curious to what the new league is gonna offer us trainers... I really hope it´s quite something new !

I´d lie if I say I won´t miss you mom... it´s been fun being at home, I know you miss me a lot... so promise to call me and I´ll do the same ! I promise to call you when I get to a Pokemon Center and when I leave, and also got my PokeGear. Just don´t call me too often okay, I´m a big girl too !

Well, I better finish this up and go to bed, got my alarm set early and my keys ready, just about done with my backpack and checked all the supplies I´d need. Everything else I can get there or have sent to me... so mom, take care, and I´ll promise to do the same. Alright... bye, love you ! Touko ´´

Having got off the plane , passengers got greeted by loves ones and friends, all while Touko instantly looked around and called out for Bel, expecting to meet her at the arrivals section of the airport. With her not there Touko shrugged it off, thinking Bel had went off somewhere in the airport for a short moment and forgot about the flight. Looking around, Touko had made it.

Having taken the continental flight to Sinnoh, she had landed in Lilipad Town´s airport and had planned to meet up with Bel, and with Touko having to take a later flight their plan was to take the next flight together. Taking a few steps, her PokeGear rang as she answered and saw that it was Bel.

Bel: Hey Touko ! Great that I managed to call you ! Are you already at the airport in Sinnoh ?

Touko: Yeah I just got here... it´s already night here and I took the earliest flight from Isshu...

Bel: Of course, it´s a continental flight so you leave at one time of the day and land during another.

Touko: Thanks for the obvious... anyway where are you, we need to get to the next flight and ...

Bel: Eh about that... I got the short end of the stick... I missed my arranged flight hehe ...

Touko: Bel ! Alright, just get a refund of the ticket or something, and take next flight then...

Bel: That´s the odd thing... all flights have been cancelled due to a sudden thunderstorm...

Touko: Now that you mention do it, shortly before takeoff I did see it in the far distance...

Looking at the flight billboard nearby, Touko could see that the flight to and from Isshu certainly were cancelled, likely announced shortly before she had landed. Also seeing the flight to Kanto being slightly delayed, Touko thought she might as well use the time to wait for Bel at the airport.

Bel: I think it might be easier if we meet up at the Kanto Airport instead, who knows if this lasts ?

Touko: Guess you´re right... okay then, be sure to call me when you take a flight alright ?

Bel: Ah great... hear that ? They just mentioned that there are problems with communications now...

Touko: Well serves you right for missing the first flight ! But fine, however you can, let me know !

Bel: Okay will do, if not by wire or air I´ll try send a mail the classic way, Dragonite style !

Touko: I just heard the first part... I´m losing you, can you repeat, what did you say Bel ?

Bel: You´re breaking up too... I said... Dragonite style … anyway I´ll … take care Touko and … I ...

Touko: Bel I can barely hear you ! If you can hear me then yes, we´ll meet at the airport! Cya !

Having ended the call, Touko walked around slightly to see some shops before going to the information desk to check up on the flights, and after a while in a queue she got first in line.

Touko: Hello ! My friend called from Isshu, do you have any information about the thunderstorm ?

Desk clerk: Hello and welcome... hmm I don´t quite follow you... what do you mean miss ?

Touko: A friend of mine said that a thunderstorm has stopped the flights and even communications.

Desk clerk: Hmm would make sense, but I just checked the computer, we don´t detect any storms...

Touko: Really ? That´s odd, considering that I just saw here that all the Isshu flights got cancelled.

Desk clerk: Really ? Let me see here... you´re right, all flights have been just recently cancelled...

Touko: Strange that you don´t got any information about that... can you call the Isshu airport ?

Desk clerk: Yeah, I can try … hmm... I´m not reaching them... you sure it´s a thunderstorm ?

Before Touko could further ask, suddenly all phones at the desk and terminals rang at once, and as everyone answered, Touko saw on the woman a sudden reaction before she then turned her back towards the queue. Not hearing her speak at all, Touko wondered what was suddenly going on.

Other behind here also began to worry, and suddenly some pointed out that all flights from and to Sinnoh got slightly delayed. With commotion spreading, the desk clerk whispered that she´ll do as told and after hanging up, returned to face the others with a smile Touko knew was tacked upon.

Desk clerk: Sorry about that, an important phone call... so, are you taking a new flight somewhere?

Touko: Yeah, I´m waiting for my flight to Kanto... listen, I don´t mean to snoop around, but ...

Desk clerk: Oh good, then let me check you in so you can get on whenever it is time to board the...

Touko: Listen... I saw your reaction before... you´re not the only one... please... what´s going on ...

Desk clerk: I´m not sure what you´re talking about... now, your passport is cleared, and the ticket...

Touko: I got my friends and family there... if something is wrong... then please give me a sign...

Desk clerk: Miss, you´re holding up the queue... here is the ticket, passport and a food coupon...

Touko: If some other flights are alright... then it has affected Isshu... and... what about Sinnoh ?

As security was on their way towards all the desks, the desk clerk quickly gave Touko all she needed and pushed her aside, letting the next one in the queue forward. Not getting any answers, Touko was about to hurry up over to the food courts, she suddenly stumbled was about to fall.

Be it good or bad luck, someone got in the way to stop her fall yet fell instead of her. Having got a slight bump on her head as well as on an elbow, she looked up and saw someone reach out a hand to her. With an overhead light, slightly blinding her, she almost hoped it would be a really nice guy.

Asking for forgiveness and if she was alright, maybe buying her a dessert after eating lunch together, and with enough luck go to Kanto with her, living happily ever after. Touko´s puppy eyes quickly vanished once she saw it wasn´t her lovely prince charming, and proved to be the opposite.

Hearing him yell out something indistinguishable to her, Touko brushed her off and after getting on her feet looked at him, not sure if to take him seriously or laugh at what he was still yelling about.

Touko: Hey hey slow down ! I barely heard you the first time, and now you´re going too fast !

Barry: I said that you should watch more where you are going, now I´ll have to give you a fine !

Touko: Sorry about that, I wasn´t paying attention, but you should be careful yourself too !

Barry: Maybe, but you´ll still getting a fine ! So, you got 10 seconds missy ! 9 ! 8 ! 6 ! Wait, 7 ...

Touko: Hey chill out, you´re not the police exactly ! Would buying you a meal be alright ?

Barry: That´s fine with me hehe... and yeah, sorry for me not paying attention either hehe...what

Touko: Yeah... apology accepted, if you buy me lunch, then I guess we´re even, that´s fine with me !

Barry: Nice try, you´re lucky I´m not in the mood for a second fine... so... what you wanna eat ?

Touko: I took a continental flight... and you know airline food... so , anything you can recommend ?

With Barry not having a clue at what might be good, Touko told him there should be enough time to walk around until they find some nice place, and after seeing a food buffet Touko sat down while Barry went to order first. Looking at her food coupon, she suddenly noticed it. A message to her.

´´ Don´t go back to Isshu ! Leave Sinnoh immediately no matter what ! Try reaching Kanto ! ´´

Realizing the desk clerk helped her the only way she could without revealing herself, Touko first thought about the message and its meaning. Then thought about the other travelers likely trying to leave for Isshu and those that stay in Sinnoh. Unaware of the secret message only Touko had got.

Barry returned with a fairly large plate for two and almost hoped Touko would pay for it all as an excuse, but as she noticed his large meal and glared at Barry he slightly smiled and told her they can share it. Given extra cutlery Touko was about to eat but suddenly didn´t feel so hungry any more.

Barry: Hey why the sad face ? If about the meal... sorry... guess I went a little overboard... but I´ll...

Touko: No it´s not that really... it´s something else I just had found out... hey, are you from Sinnoh ?

Barry: Yeah, I´m from Twinleaf Town, I just said goodbye to a friend of my taking a flight... you ?

Touko: Isshu, Nuvema Town... listen, I don´t mean to be snoopy... but is something wrong here ?

Barry: Apart from flight prices costing my friend even a tail if he had one... nope. Why you ask ?

Touko: You noticed that the Isshu flights got cancelled and all Sinnoh flights delayed at once ?

Barry: Yeah, not every day that happens but isn´t the first really.. what´s so wrong with that ?

Touko: A friend is stuck in Isshu, and after I asked a desk clerk, I was given this in secret … here …

Receiving the coupon with the hidden message, Barry read it while Touko waited to hear what he had to say. With him being deep in thought for a moment, Touko asked him what was suddenly on his mind, but Barry quickly told her to hold on, as he checked out something on his PokeNavi.

While waiting, Touko saw from a distance even more travelers in longer queues waiting for their flight, with the flight billboard still showing that the Sinnoh flights being delayed and all Isshu flights cancelled. Hearing some commotion just outside, suddenly Barry caught Touko´s attention.

Barry: At first I thought this would be a bad joke on her side.. but now that I think about it more...

Touko: I called my friend but she was breaking up shortly before a thunderstorm had appeared...

Barry: Odd, my friend told me that it´s gonna be some sweet weather at Isshu when he gets there...

Touko: What ? But he can´t get there, all flights are cancelled... he got a private jet or something ?

Barry: Nah... but he´s not alone... he traveled with others on a militia airplane that already left...

Touko: Militia ? Then... what do you think about this, what is going on here ? Any ideas Barry ?

Barry: Either he lied or he didn´t know about the sudden weather change that you mentioned...

Touko: This doesn´t make any sense... if everyone can´t fly away but he can, then does that mean...

Before Touko could even finish her line, Barry´s face turned surprised as Touko turned around, hearing the commotion much cleared yet now could see where it came from. Looking out of a nearby window, rows of militia were seen suddenly entered the airport from the back entrances.

Glass windows showed them hurry through the flight tunnels before apparently boarding an aircraft on standby. What however surprised Touko was that it was a civilian aircraft, not a military one.

Touko: I ain´t kidding when I say this... that´s the plane I boarded, now it´s being even refueled...

Barry: This might be a no brainer... but something is definitely going on with the Sinnoh militia...

Touko: What´s worse... they´re trying to hide and cover it up from us for some strange reason...

Barry: Oh really... then the question now is... what are they doing ? And what do we do now...

Touko: That´s what I want to find out... I´m gonna check this out... you coming with me ?

Barry: I don´t know... this is freaky enough already... and that message isn´t helping either ...

Touko: We know this and can leave... but everyone else don´t , we have to somehow warn them !

Barry: Woah woah, triple fine ! Are you crazy, that desk clerk was subtle probably for a reason !

Touko: Then we´ll have to be subtle too... besides... with the two of us, I´m sure we can´t think of...

Touko stopped her sentence once she saw Barry quickly gulp down as much food as possible so it wouldn´t get to waste nor lose any time, as Touko let him get some brain food while she thought of something. Yet all her thoughts went to what mattered most. Her friends. Bel. Cheren. Her mother.

Getting slightly teary eyed, some tears fell down to her arm, and almost about to slightly cry, suddenly Barry backed off abit, having almost spilled some food on himself. Seeing his reaction and her tear on her arm, Touko dried of her tears, having found out the best way to alert everyone.

Whispering to Barry, Touko then held onto his hand to make him stop eating and focus on what she has planned, much to his dismay, but as she finished, Barry drank up his soda to finish the meal.

Touko: I think it can really work... worst that can happen is everyone getting really pissed at us...

Barry: I´d definitely be one of them if I hadn´t joined you... alright I´m in on this... so, details ...

Touko: I want you to create a distraction, enough for me to pass through security, alright ?

Barry: Yeah, that´s totally a walk in the park ! How do you expect me to pull that stunt off ?!

Touko: You got a heated temperament , you can put it to good use on someone else than me ...

Barry: Ha-ha very funny... then again, I can perhaps succeed in finally really fining someone ...

Touko: Good luck on that too... I´ll meet you outside once it´s done alright ? Anything else ?

Barry: All this and we haven´t even introduced ourselves yet. I´m Barry ! Nice to team up …

Touko: I´m Touko … and well, for what it´s worth, I got you to thank for the brilliant idea …

As Barry slightly blushed, Touko snapped him out of it by telling him to pay for the food as she ran off towards the security gates. About to put some cash bills on the table, Barry suddenly giggled and instead used coins, knowing that the bills wouldn´t be much of use after Touko´s mischief.

With the food court cashier nearby looking confused at Barry, Barry suspiciously walked away while he saw Touko already in place. Seeing militia on one side and travelers on another side, Barry put his hands together and whisper for the divine to spare him pain and that it was a good cause.

As he then pushed a traveler and militia guy forward, creating a domino effect with everyone falling down. Quickly retracting himself, the plan worked perfectly as everyone started arguing with one another, causing security at the gates to gather and move to stop any possible fights between them.

Giving Barry thumbs up, Touko sneaked inside an x-ray machine to pass without the metal detectors going all Exploud, and after coming out of it she hoped no one saw her and ran off.

Touko: Alright, this seems to be the corridor leading to either to where I wanna go, or to security...

About to open a door at the end of a corridor she ran through, Touko took out two of her Pokeballs and thought which to use. Releasing a Munna, she showed it to be quit and follow along. Gently opening the door, Touko saw someone overlooking the sudden new commotion in the flight hall.

Whispering to Munna to use Hypnosis, Touko took cover as the Munna got in front of the surveillance guy, reacting far too late before slumbering. Moving him and getting into the chair, Touko looked around for something that would prove to be exactly what she wanted to do.

Suddenly seeing a headset nearby, Touko thought about trying to reach her mother or the others, but knew that it would be far too risky. Finally finding what she wanted, she crossed her fingers and pushed the button. A short emergency alarm instantly sounded as Touko put on the headset :

´´ Hello all passengers ! This is a fellow passenger that found out that militia is taking all aircraft to leave Sinnoh ! I don´t know yet why, but from what I found out, we cannot return to Isshu and must leave Sinnoh immediately as fast as possible ! However you can, go now, this is not a joke ! ´´

Pressing another button, Touko activated the fire alarm to show she was serious, yet the security system prevented the sprinklers to spray water unless it detected it. Hoping it was enough, Touko grinded her teeth once she saw all security guards running off towards the surveillance room.

Quickly leaving, Touko eventually found herself at the backside of the airport, and despite militia there entering the airport, no one knew it was her at the moment thus buying her some time. Barry was then seen, walking over to her casually, giving her thumbs up for having the guts to do it.

Barry: I gotta admit, I thought I was getting a punch or two if they found out I pushed all of them !

Touko: Hey I took the big risk here, I should just shut up so they don´t recognize my voice hehe ...

Barry: No worries about that... seeing the militia, everyone believed you, it´s chaos inside ...

Touko: Still leaves us with a problem... all flights are still delayed , so how we gonna leave ?

Barry: The stunt we pulled didn´t help either... hmm ... ah I could use some real brain food now...

Touko: One thing is for sure... we have to decide first where to end up at ? Any ideas Barry ?

Barry: You go Touko... I have to stay... after all, I got my life here... gotta go get mom and others...

Touko: Barry, you … never mind... I´d do the same had it been Isshu... so, is this goodbye for now ?

With Barry giving Touko a handshake, he ran off to give her enough time to think through what to do next. Seeing a flight getting boarded by militia and loaded with other baggage, Touko thought any flight would do as long as it was out of Sinnoh. Sneaking inside, then Touko looked around.

Finding a long crate that was big enough to fit her, Touko hoped it wasn´t a too long flight or her air surely might not be enough. Opening it, Touko got even more worried once she was that it was filled with battle rifles. With the aircraft almost ready, Touko depleted the crate and got inside of it.

Looking at her Pokeballs in her hands, Touko hoped Barry would be alright after remaining behind in Sinnoh instead of coming along with her. Suddenly her crate moved, as Touko could hear it apparently be moved from one flight to another, much louder and likely a larger airship.

Having not noticed before that some cargo was loaded while others were taken off the regular aircraft, Touko crossed her fingers, hoping it travels to Kanto. With the cargo doors sealed, it didn´t take long before the aircraft got airborne and As time passed, Touko breathed slowly to keep as much air as possible, all while trying to stay awake and alert incase the cargo would get moved.

´´ At the moment, it seemed like a great idea... me against all odds trying to find out the mystery and making a difference... but now that I think about it... I got help from a stranger and all I did was to sneak into a minor guarded place... if things get tougher than that... what can a girl like I do ?

All I really want is for Isshu to be safe, for mom and the others to be alright... everything else isn´t really my problem... that´s a job for the police, militia and everyone else... but after Barry helped me... I can´t just sit by and do nothing... even of Barry might be an exception and others won´t care.

Wherever I end up at should be safe enough for me to chill out awhile, gather the rest of my Pokemon and then think about my next move … but it all depends where I even land on … I just wish things would go back to the way it should be... that Bel wouldn´t have missed her flight in the first place...

She´d meet up with me, stroll around the shops awhile before we get onto the flight to Kanto... in the air talk about all the new stuff we´re gonna see and when back on land check into a nearby hotel, take a nice warm bath and cuddle into bed... and then the next day, hope to hear from Cheren eventually...

And I´m sure he´d still be reserved and try pretend Bel didn´t hear anything... hehe she may be clumsier than usual, but there´s no mistake about it... it probably is why there were so many at the airport as well... we can´t be the only ones that must somehow had heard about this new league …

Considering that Cheren found out after that event in Kanto, that had gymleaders gathered, it must be something only they know... so really lucky that Bel overheard Cheren or I´d still be at home... thinking about all the fun I had... and all my mistakes... my losses... what I did wrong more than right...

I should be proud of myself, mom is... I beat all the regional gymleaders and even got into the league... after that... my own strength isn´t the only thing that matters... someone else was better than me and that´s all there is too it... she was great and I lost... and at first I was abit sad that I didn´t progress further...

But it was really a wakeup call... had I progressed abit more I might have become overconfident and cocky... way worse than losing... I´d rather lose early and lick my wounds quickly than being so close only to be scarred by not fully reaching the goal... and that´s only my own fault... not my Pokemon...

They do everything based on me and what I say, they´re faults are mine just as much as my strength is theirs too... from a squeaky kid to a brawly sailor, I battled so many kinds of trainers that it makes me think what others see in me... am I just another pretty nice girl with the lovely Pokemon to battle …

Or do some see me as a threat... someone in the way, a rival to conquer...while that is best described on both Cheren and Bel when it comes to our relationship... we found much more than that within each other and I´m happy to have them as both rivals and friends. It´s the best relationship one can have...

Except for someone to call your own... I've seen some pretty faces and nice charms but no one I can really call the one... maybe he´s somewhere else and like me , trying to find his place as well as finding that one special girl for him... to be by his side when he needs her the most, no matter what it is ...

Someone that understands him more than anyone else can, someone that when they first meet almost read each other´s thought... just with a look and know that it´s the special one in your life... the one you don´t want to leave and never see again... the one you want to hold onto and never really let go …

I remember when someone mistook me and Bel of being a couple... oh boy did we get a got laugh on that little scene, or when at a contest the crowd thought me and Cheren were together... the truth is that both are right at the edge... they're really good friends with me, the best of friends one can ever have...

Which is why I´m so damn worried about them as much as I´m worried about mom... I don´t know what I´ll do if I don´t get in touch of them soon and hear their voices... and if it´s enough for militia to start acting like that then something is really wrong... I hope I don´t get right into the middle of this...

Because it´s the first time I´ll be alone... I always had them by me, and it´s strange to say it... but I´m afraid. Not just over them, mom and others but over myself as well... I was never independent even if I fought my own battles... Cheren always had great advice and Bel made sure to always cheer for me …

They look up to me in way´s I don´t... not the same way I see them, and it´s almost lonely... that as close as someone might be... sometimes it´s not close enough... to truly see who I am... on the outside and the inside... and it´s only when I´m alone now... that I´ll have to prove myself to no one else than myself... ´´

Not having the strength any more to stay up, despite the uncomfortable position Touko began to close her eyes, either from not having slept since she left Isshu or due to the thinner breathable air...

Time went as Touko slowly woke up, and after looking at the time on her PokeNavi she saw that only a few hours passed. But quickly noticed that it was quiet and that the aircraft wasn´t moving at all. Thinking she´d go out to check out what was going on, suddenly the cargo bay opened up.

Hearing some voices, Touko quickly stayed still and didn´t make a sound, about to get hold of her Pokeballs should she need to use them. Touko froze one she felt something in the corner of the large crate. A small hole. Quietly feeling around the large crate, Touko felt that her Pokeballs were gone.

Likely having slipped out of her hands when falling asleep and then getting out through the hole during flight, all Touko could do was close down her PokeNavi and hope she wouldn´t get found, with even more luck sneak out without being seen. Close enough, Touko could hear two men talk.

Man 1: … so once we´re done offloading the cargo here then we´ll go to the next assignment ...

Man 2: Hell, I´d rather stay here and do this than go back out and fight my way out there ...

Man 1: Let´s see what we got here... guns, ammo, supplies... all we need now is a deck of cards...

Man 2: I´d not mind a nice chick popping out of a crate, singing happy birthday to me hehe...

Man 1: It´s not even your birthday, and nice wishful thinking... though would be a sight to see ...

Man 2: Hmm check this out... Pokeballs... must have come from a crate that might be damaged...

Man 1: Good thing we noticed... I´ll take them to storage, you find the crate and check it out...

Man 2: Sure, go ahead and get them stored... I´ll just go get a bigger truck to offload all of this …

With both of them leaving, it was the sheer luck Touko needed as she waited a short while before gently getting out of the crate to not give any indication of her presence. Making sure it was clear, Touko got off the cargo hold and saw that it seemed to be somewhere dark and underground.

Despite minimal lightning and narrow tunnels, she quietly sneaked around and hoped to find the storage room to get her Pokemon back. Hearing someone approach ahead of her, Touko hid herself behind a small crack, and once it was safe she had noticed that it didn´t seem to be an average militia base.

Continuing forward, Touko eventually got to a more open area, and risking exposure she had to quickly get inside anywhere. Seeing a half-open gate leading somewhere, it was her best bet as she entered through it and went inside. Trying to close it, Touko saw that it needed an electric keycard to work.

Hoping no one would enter for a while, Touko went further inside and with her movement detected the light turned on. Seeing a large amount of storage shelves and various shipping crates in another side of a large room Touko hoped she had got to where her Pokemon might have been taken to be stored.

Seeing that a keycard wasn´t needed to open the storage containers, Touko hoped to find her Pokeballs marked with a special light coating. But once she opened one container she was surprised at what she saw and remained a little confused. Inside was an endless amount of strange looking dark Pokeballs.

´´ This does seem to be a storage room, probably where that guy went to leave my Pokemon, but these sure aren´t your average Pokeballs … black ain´t exactly my favorite color either and it´s type doesn´t seem to be one I seen at the usual stores... and seems all these containers are full of these capture balls...

Well, can´t hurt to check it out... hmm they do weigh some more than the usual ones... and the shape looks like it expands just like the others... great, at least it´s not a bomb in disguise... I hope... hmm and those crates over there... almost similar to the ones on the aircraft... I wonder what might be inside... ´´

Before Touko could get closer to inspect the crates, suddenly she tripped on an invisible laser alarm, as some floorboards opened up in front her. Not sure how it happened, the flashing red lights all around her and the closing gate was enough for Touko to realize her bad luck streak just became even worse.

Thinking she can hide behind the crates, Touko ran over to them but tripped before she could reach them. Looking at her ankles, Touko saw that something had come out of the opened floorboards and had attached itself to her. A trap. With her feet bound together tightly, Touko began to panic even more.

Not able to run, walk or barely even stand, Touko tried to get them off by slamming them towards something, yet once she layed down and tried to lift her feet she realized something else. Not only was she immobile but the shackles seemed to weigh like a ton, not able to lift her feet even a little bit.

Trying to drag herself towards the crates to hide, Touko became even more worried as the weight of the shackles prevented her from moving anywhere. Helpless on the ground, Touko knew it was a matter of time before she was found and had to come up with something else fast or she´d really be in big trouble.

It got worse once she could hear someone at the gate on the other side, about to enter. The alarm lights dimmed down and the gate got unlocked, as it opened up. No matter if it was a good or bad guy, Touko cowered together and covered her arms over her head, as she heard someone approach her very slowly.

Touko had hoped it would be someone more friendly, but hearing a rough male voice telling her to surrender, she almost was afraid to do it, not daring to look who it was, and as she heard him approach her even further, she slightly shivered and told him not to hurt her but all she managed was to whisper.

Slightly peeking at him, Touko found herself staring into the barrel of what seemed to be a small handgun, and not daring to look further, she heard him again telling her to get her arms up slowly. Not having a choice any more, Touko raised her arms and was then told to stand back up on her feet.

About to tell that she can´t due to the shackles, Touko got surprised once she felt that they seemed much lighter than before, enough for her to stand up. Standing on her feet once again, she could see a guy outfitted in what seemed like a military outfit, and with the gun away Touko began to somewhat relax.

Told to turn around, Touko kept her arms up and her hands on her head, and once turned she got checked if she had anything on her, be it a gun, something stolen or anything else. As it was done the man bent down to her shackles and put his hand on them, as she felt them become almost weightless.

Grunt: Don´t move, just stand still here for now or they´ll weight you down again... who are you ?!

Touko: Alright alright ! And I´m just a Pokemon trainer, I´m not a bad person or anything, honest !

Grunt: Bad luck for you... that´s what we are... hmm Pokeballs and a PokeNavi, that´s all you got ?

Touko: Eh... yeah that´s all, I don´t have any weapon or something like that... so … you said you´re ...

Grunt: Not someone you´d want to meet on a bad or even a good day... what were you doing in here ?!

Touko: I walked through and found this place... and my Pokemon might be stored somewhere in here ...

Grunt: This place is a mess... and you tripped the laser trap over there... did you do anything in here ?!

Touko: No no nothing ? I just opened to see the capture balls and walked towards the crates, that´s all !

With no escape, Touko knew what chances she had of fighting back and winning, and instead decided to try talk herself out of the sudden trouble she got herself into. With Touko secured, the grunt checked the storage shelves and after glancing to see the shipping crates untouched, he then glared at Touko.

Touko: Please I didn´t mean to cause any trouble ! I don´t even know where I am any more right now !  
Grunt: A long away from home, that´s for sure... so , how did you even escape from the others ?

Touko: I didn´t escape from anything, I just walked off the airship... and what do you mean the others ?  
Grunt: Well... for what it´s worth, you´re not alone … other trainers are also here, but by force...

Touko: I don´t know what going on ... anyway I just want my Pokemon back, that´s all, nothing else !  
Grunt: So that´s how you arrived and why you´re here in the storage room... someone else with you ?

Touko: No, it´s just me here … so please, my Pokemon aren´t even that strong to be of interest to you!  
Grunt: Sorry to disappoint you... but weaker Pokemon are of high interest too... and trainers like you...

With Touko reacting and about further ask, she quickly got reminded that she wasn´t exactly a special house guest, as the grunt suddenly grabbed hold of her arm by force. Yelling that it hurts, Touko became silent and more worried once the grunt suddenly pulled out a gun and slightly aimed at her.

Grunt: Ssssh ! Quiet ! Keep it down now or you´ll soon be flying here in a casket, and not the airship...

Touko: I … I´m … sorry... just... what do you want from me... why are you forcing me to stay here ...

Grunt: I told you... we´re not regular hunters, and not just for Pokemon... we also capture the trainers...

Touko: I know that certain teams trade and use Pokemon... but what do you want from us trainers ?!

Grunt: Another high pitch and I´ll silence you myself... either way... you´ll find out soon enough ...

Touko: I´ll do as asked... just please don´t hurt me... and at least let me see my Pokemon, that they´re...

Grunt: Oh you will see them... just not now... as for you... I won´t hurt you the way others will...

Touko: Alright... I´ll be nice and do what you want me to... just take it easy, and let go of my arm...

With the grunt grinning and putting away the gun, Touko felt a chill down her spine by mere seeing his reaction to her, as suddenly he turned her around and pulled her arms backwards. With one hand free, suddenly some shackles came forth from the glove, as Touko then asked what it was and how he did it.

Not having time for more games and chitchat, the grunt put the shackles around Touko´s wrist, finally secured to be certain she´d not try anything. Being light as a feather despite seeming to be made out of stone, she was about to further ask when the grunt then put a hand over her mouth to silence her.

As Touko felt a strange sensation unlike anything she felt before. With the grunt´s hand slowly moving from one side of her face to another, Touko could see a strange gem glow bright on his gloved hand. As he removed his hand, Touko realized far it too late. And almost freaked out at what he had done to her.

Grunt: I gotta admit... at first I thought it was a joke... stone restraints... our weapons... even stone armor for us... but in the end it turned out to be our greatest advantage... a gag made of thin layers of stone... even if you do try... you won´t get it off... same with the shackles on your hands and feet...

Well... I should take you where everyone else are... can´t let prisoners walk around here like home... however... my shift is about to end and someone else is gonna take my place... and I won´t get back on duty for a while... so how about you come over to my personal quarters for some fun together … hehe...

With his lewd smile, Touko quickly regretted having trusted him in the first place and tried to protest but her gag left her completely silent, and with her restrains not giving her any chance to fight back, the grunt suddenly grabbed her by the neck and was about to drag her over to the personnel quarters.

Suddenly a comvoice was heard in which someone ordered the grunt to take the newly captured trainer to command, and as the transmission ended the grunt grinned, seeing that a security camera had seen them and likely alerted others. Yet his devious smile returned, as he got Touko back on her feet again.

Grunt: Shame... we´d have a great time... but cheer up... you´ll get to meet the current commander of this operation... a quick little chat with him... and unless he keeps you to himself... you´ll be mine …

_**A Villain´s Tale! Chapter 2 Preview:**_

´´ Having been caught by the enemy, Touko rests all her hope of finding her Pokemon on the base commander, yet based on her current stay so far, will she find herself in even more distress than before ?


	2. (Touko) 2: A Villain s Tale !

_**Pokemon Fusion Chapter: A Villain´s Tale**_

_´´ I really messed up big time ...sure, I´ve had my little share of trouble back in the past... from Pokemon hunters to even that Plasma Gang... and I always pulled through ... but now this time... I´m not so sure ..._

_One moment I arrive at the airport, ready for another adventure along with my Pokemon and friends... next thing I know... I end up arriving at such a strange place, not sure what is going on and finding out more than I should... seeing those unusual Pokeballs... and the crates... and ofcourse I never reached them..._

_Kinda walked right into a trap, and it didn´t take long before I was noticed and caught... but it sure wasn´t the average trap or mean grunt... I couldn´t move my feet, and when I got restrained I couldn´t move around my arms either... not to mention call out for someone to help, that grunt made sure of that... _

_Usually I just act all innocent and stuff to hope for the best and wait for things to settle down... but this is different... something serious is going on... and it has to be connected to the recent events... from Bel´s call interrupting to that stewardess telling me to leave Sinnoh... ofcourse I thought I could get away with it..._

_Now, good ol´Touko, caught in a strange way by a creepy grunt in a unknown place... and that for good or worse, he´s taking me to see the boss of this place... good news is at least I won´t be around this guy any more... at least I hope so ... but the bad news... is that the bosses usually tend to be, well... far much worse._

_So I guess I got few choices... could try the crying girl trick, should soften most up unless they have a heart of stone... perhaps try defiant and with luck have some demands dealed, for starters at least to get these darn shackles off me... or maybe agreeing to everything and hope there won´t be too much demanded of me._

_Still, not just me that I´m worried about ... mom... Bel... Cheren... everyone else... if I can just find out what happened to them... then I can concentrate more on my own troubles... for good or worse, that´s my weakness... a trait someone else will use against me unless I turn it in my favour... the problem , is how..._

N was deep in thought and with his eyes closed somewhat at peace. Having reviewed a personal video broadcast planned to be released soon, N thought about it. Once it would get sent, there was no going back anymore. He´d for sure be considered a far more dangerous enemy than he already was. Before it all began.

Before having joined with Vicious and becoming a pawn to his cause and remain still in power, despite controlled and limited. Wearing heavy armour and a command helmet made just for him, N remained in his command chair in front of a wide array of surveillance monitors, carefully thinking through the future.

His tranquillity faded away when suddenly a silent alarm was activated. Opening his eyes, his special visor activated and instantly showed various locations in the blink of an eye, all while N watched through them until he paused it. Controlled by his eyes, the visor displayed security surveillance from one of the storage rooms, as N could see an intruder inside. Normally reacting instantly, something had caught N´s attention.

Seeing the young female trainer not seeming to be a direct threat, N carefully monitored her, not exactly sure. If what he saw was true. But as she turned towards the storage crates on the other side of the room, N could clearly see her. Touko. A familiar face he had seen before... when she had encountered Team Plasma.

N: Of all the places to end up at... you are here... while you were an enemy in the past... much has changed since then... the world... Team Plasma... me... maybe even you... nevertheless... I remember you... Touko...

N quickly noticed that Touko was walking towards the storage crates. Knowing what is in them, he couldn´t let Touko see the contents. Having only one way to stop her, N knew it would make her presence know to others, but it was the only option he had. As N activated a nearby trap for Touko.

Seeing it activate and stop Touko from moving around, N was about to leave and personally pick her up before anyone else does when he saw that a nearby grunt had already heard the sudden alarm and was on the way. N thought about his options, as he decided the best course of action. For him and her.

Continuing to spy in secret, N could hear Touko talk to the grunt, her voice as familiar as ever since last he had heard her, yet once the grunt had restrained and silenced Touko then N decided to take action.

N: This is command... I have seen the prisoner... and got my orders... take her directly to me... over...

As he saw the grunt begin to take Touko over to command, N carefully kept an eye over the two, wanting to make sure the grunt wouldn´t do anything unnecessary or try something else. N remained in his command chair, as it didn´t take too long before doors opened, as the grunt and Touko had arrived.

Grunt: I am sorry to bother you sir, but it seems this captured trainer had entered the research facility...

N: Despite all his inventions... that damn professor sure keeps his classified areas pretty open to all...

Grunt: She was spying around at the storage shelves... it appears that she was looking for something...

N: If a trainer, then surely her Pokemon must have been captured and stored somewhere there...

Grunt: Some yes, but it would appear that others managed to escape and might hide in the facility...

N: We sure can´t tolerate little girls and some Pokemon to wander around freely in this secret place...

Grunt: I take full responsibility sir... I´ll gather our men and hunt them down, then I´ll make sure ...

N: I think … there is a more elegant way to handle this situation without causing too much trouble ...

Grunt: Alright sir … what do you have in mind ? As for the girl... what do you want to do with her …

N detached a portable com-device from his command helmet as he turned around his chair and saw Touko. Looking down, held by the grunt aswell as restrained with Pietra Shackles behind her back in case she would try something. N looked at her for awhile, as Touko then looked back at him aswell.

His command helmet and visor kept her from seeing who he was, aswell as not able to tell his true intentions. Standing up, N walked over to Touko and once in front of her he then told the grunt to back away. With the same special gloves, N carefully removed the gag for Touko to be able to speak to him.

N: Someone like you shouldn´t wander around in such a dark dangerous places …you know that right ?

Touko: But my Pokemon got caught … and Audino is still out there... please, I didn´t mean any harm ...

N: Neither do we … at first … now it depends how well you can cooperate with us … understand ?

Touko: I won´t cause any trouble … I just want them back and go home … that´s all... please ...

N: You´re already in trouble dear... and you cannot go home… you all got caught for a reason ...

Touko: I won´t tell anyone about all of this, I promise ! Besides, I don´t even know where I am !

N: You can promise this instead... if your Pokemon are saved... will you do as you are told ...

Touko: If you can find Audino unharmed and let me see Muna... alright... I´ll be a good girl …

Not sure what their intentions were, Touko suddenly saw N put the portable com device in front of her, and told her to tell her Pokemon to surrender peacefully to ensure their safety aswell as her own.

Knowing she doesn´t have much of a choice, Touko did as told and once she started to talk, her voice was heard throughout the area. Once done the grunt grabbed hold of her shoulder and was about to gag her again before taking her away. Despite her promise, Touko pleaded to at least see Munna one time,

Suddenly N told the grunt to wait, all while looking into Touko´s emotional eyes. As he told the grunt that he can leave her with him, that he´ll manage to find a good use with her and will Acknowledging, the grunt then left the command room, knowing that she would not be his responsability anymore.

With the door locked suddenly Touko´s restraints deactivated. Having set her free from her bonds, N looked at her and thought she would normally be worried about his intentions and try to do something.

But as she turned towards him, Touko just smiled and thanked him, hoping that being close to a lesser boss would keep her safer than among the other captives. Not wanting to instantly take advantage of her new good position by asking about Audino and Munna, Touko instead introduced herself to N.

Not revealing himself and his true identity to her, instead N got back into his command seat and told Touko to stand next to him, and as she got beside him she could see that all screens had been shut down apart from a single one. Showing Audino, cornered as some other grunts began to approach it carefully.

Told to use the com device, Touko then used it to tell once again to Audino to surrender and that she was alright, as even N informed the grunts to be as gentle and careful as possible. With Audino finally safe and taken care of, Touko then asked N what he wanted from her and what he wanted her to do.

N: Depends... I need you to be honest with me... how you got here and what you have seen and done...

Touko: I got here by accident, my Pokemon had escaped and I went into that place to look for them...

N: Good... I hope you are telling me the truth... because I am keeping you with me to protect you ...

Touko: I am, honestly ... And as for that... thank you... this is a pretty bad place isn´t it ? What is it ?

N: You´re welcome... and we´re at an recently established hidden base, deep within the Sinnoh region...

Touko: So I´m still in Sinnoh... and forgive me for asking this... but why do you seem to trust in me ?

N: The more I tell you Touko... the less you will want to know... I only tell what you really need to ...

Touko: Then can you tell me this then... what has happened in Unova... and Sinnoh... I need to know...

N: I assume you have your friends , your family and Pokemon that you are worrying alot about...

Touko: Yeah... I lost contact with them before getting here and haven´t heard from anyone since then...

N: I will do what I can to get you together again... but I fear that it is all I can do for you Touko...

Touko: You´re saying it as if... are they hurt ? If something happened then I need to be with them !

N: I can try to find out about them... but sadly I have to keep you safe here... I can´t let you leave...

Touko: You haven´t still answered my question... what is going on... how are you involved in it ?

N: I am in charge of this established place... and one can say... that I´m the eyes and ears for the army...

Touko: You mean an army of bad guys ? This is really starting to sound bad... and an army for what ?

N: Like me, they serve someone higher up... two at the top... that´s all I can say about that for now ...

Touko: It sounds like someone bad to have an army... does that mean that you´re one of the bad guys ?

Not sure what to say to her, suddenly N heard the sliding doors begin to unlock. Instantly standing up and attaching something to Touko´s chest, N told her to back against a wall and be silent. Doing as told, Touko saw that suddenly a cloak field enveloped her, turning her invisible. N then sat back down again.

As the doors opened, footsteps echoed once someone entered . Even heavier footsteps were heard as a mild growl was also heard. Turning his chair, N saw them approach. Vicious. Hunter J. And Salamence.

Vicious: Always good to know where I can find you... though you can go out abit for some fresh air ...

Hunter J: We just returned back from Kanto... some things didn´t exactly turn out as we had planned...

N: Despite a less force... Mortegio is still a force not to be taken lightly... and the rest of Team Rocket...

Vicious: We assembled everyone from every corner of the world... each hour our numbers increase...

Hunter J: Not to mention your forces taking care of Unova for us... you did well and as you were told...

N: Once they are done... they will secure Sinnoh for you... Hoenn and Johto is yours to deal with...

Vicious: I´ll need your eyes and ears regarding Hoenn... I need to know the enemies next move...

Hunter J: We´ll concern ourselves of Johto once Hoenn is somewhat dealt with... can you handle it ?

N: I took care of Unova... Sinnoh is ours already... I´ll make sure the borders will remain protected...

Vicious: Good good... ah I was informed on the way here that we had a little minor incident here ?

Hunter J: I hope you´re not getting too comfortable in that chair now that Sinnoh is in our hold...

N: Was just a random young stranger running off abit... she was sent to where everyone else are ...

Vicious: Seems it was recent... I can still feel a perfume here, she must have been taken inside here...

Both N and Touko were so focused on Vicious and Hunter J that they didn´t pay much attention to Salamence, having also sensed the lingering perfume. But also that the scent remained. With it looking in her direction, Touko held her breath, hoping it wouldn´t take further notice of anything else from her.

Hearing Salamence´s mild growl, Hunter J looked at it before looking towards Touko. About to activate something on her visor, Vicious took her by the shoulder, leaving after being assured with N´s motives.

Hunter J: Well , continue with your assignments...we´ll return soon enough once the next step is done...

Once the sliding doors were closed, N took a sigh of relief and walked over to Touko. Deactivating the cloak field, he saw her almost frozen in fear due to Salamence and even Hunter J seeming suspicious.

N: It´s alright now, breathe... I must say, we´re both very lucky... had they found out about you, then...

Touko: I know about her... Hunter J... I´m unsure about him though... he doesn´t seem too familiar...

N: Yes that´s her... as for him... you might have heard about him before... as the Iron Mask Marauder...

Touko: That´s him ? And you are working for them... are you involved in Johto and Hoenn aswell ?

N: Yes... it´s unfortunate that you heard about that... I wished to tell you at a more suitable time...

Touko: My family and friends are in danger ! You have to tell me now ! What is happening to them ?!

N: I can´t keep you here forever... once outside that door... I won´t be able to protect you Touko...

Touko: Forget about me and please tell me ! You won´t help me if you are hiding things from me !

N: And you won´t be able to help them for now... right now, you need to concentrate on yourself...

Touko: Once they are okay, I will ! What did they mean with taking care of Unova... did you do some...

N: I told you... I´d be honest with you... yes, I am responsible for what has happened back in Unova...

Touko: Then you did something to them... what aren´t you telling me ?! Answer me ! I have to know !

N: I did what I was told to do and what was necessary... everything else is beyond even my control...

Wanting a straight answer, Touko then directly asked him what she truly wished to know. If they were still alive. As N thought very carefully to give her the best answer possible, each second longer it took to answer Touko he saw her face get more and more emotional. As she couldn´t take it any longer.

Walking over the the large sealed doors, she slammed her fist onto it, yelling out to open it up. To go search for them. Holding her arms to stop her from thrashing about, finally N had an answer for her.

N: If someone like you is still alive... then chances are, that those close to you are alive and well...

Touko: Then why did it take so long for you to say that... why couldn´t you tell me that right away ?!

N: If I´d promise and be wrong... it would be unfair to you, just like the opposite would be just as cruel.

Touko: If they´re alive then please, let me go or help me find them ! At least don´t be in my way !

N: Alright... you´d end up there eventually... but I guess that you´re right, the sooner the better...

Touko: What about Audino and Munna, can´t you somehow have them come along with me ?

N: No Touko I can´t... and since you want to go look for them... then you need to make a choice...

Touko: I´ll do as asked just so I can be with them... unless there is something you´re not telling me...

N: There will come a time where you have to make an important choice... between them and you ..

Touko: No question about it, whatever it is, it´s me ! I´ll do anything for them ! Anything !

N: What I mean... is if there is ever a chance to escape... take it, and leave them behind Touko...

Touko: What ?! How can you say that ?! If I get the chance I´ll get mom or the others away from here !

N: What I´m saying Touko... is that you can save them from the outside, if you´re the one that is free...

Suddenly N´s visor activated as he was shown something that was going on. As it ended, N told Touko that it is time. Having the same specialized gloves as seen previously on the grunt, N told her to trust him. Despite not even knowing him, Touko decided to put her faith in him for what he has done for her.

Getting her hands together in front of her, N held onto them as Touko saw the mysterious restraints form onto her hands once again. Content with that, N opened the doors and asked her to play along, as he took hold of her that wasn´t painful at all, yet once he slightly smiled at her, Touko played her part.

Pretending to struggle slightly, Touko and N returned to the hallway as they could see many more grunts along with citizens gathered up and taken to a large elevator. The two walked towards an large elevator and once inside they went downwards towards N´s intended destination he thought for Touko.

Touko: Those people back there... were my friends and family taken the same way just like them ?

N: Likely, depends if they resisted... I´m taking you to a place where they might possibly be at ...

Touko: Why have they been captured and what exactly are you doing with them here ?

N: A war has started Touko... and in this case, even the civilians are seen as the enemy ...

Touko: We´re no threat, we´d only be in the way of whatever it is that those two are planning...

N: It´s the opposite... their first priority was to catch all civilians to put to certain special use ...

Touko: Knowing mom, she´d play along... not so sure thought about Cheren... Bel... and even Barry...

N: You mean Cheren from Aspertia City ? He´s one of your friends ? You think he might be caught ?

Touko: We planned to meet up but afterwards I didn´t hear anything from him or the others anymore...

N: He´s a gymleader... this is bad... change of plans... I´ll try to go and find him after dropping you off.

Touko: What do you mean ? And dropping me off ? You´re leaving me alone among those grunts ?

N: I got eyes and ears in most places, I´ll watch over you... right now, my concern is towards him...

Before Touko could ask further, the elevator doors opened as N took hold of her again before walking out of the elevator with her. About to continue her struggling act, Touko remained speechless at what she saw. What seemed like an dug out large cave was guarded by several grunts. And alot of civilians.

Restrained somewhat to their hands and feet just like Touko was before, it didn´t take long before Touko realized for the moment what they were used for. Slave labor. Holding digging tools and buckets, the civilians were forced by the grunts to dig into the walls and ground of the mystery cave.

What shocked her more was how it only seemed to be more older people. No children or elders. With her mother likely safe, Touko still got even more concerned to where they were at. Knowing she can´t ask N at the time, Touko saw that N took her to one end of the cave and call out for a nearby grunt.

Grunt: Sir, we might need some more guards here, the more they get the harder it is to control them...

N: Perhaps I´ll find someone else to do your job more efficiently instead... stay, you got your orders...

Grunt: Very well sir... oh you brought someone here with you, she´s far too nice to be down here...

N: She´s a special asset, so I´m putting her down here for awhile until she stops misbehaving...

Grunt: I won´t question your motives sir... you got your own orders... anything else I need to know ?

N: She´ll work just like the others... no one touches her though without my permission... understood?

Grunt: Understood sir... however, what shall we do if she misbehaves or tries something like escaping ?

N: Then contact me immediately and I´ll get her back to my chamber to punish her for her actions...

As N gave the grunt a lewd smile, it was enough for the grunt not to get too involved and get easily tricked by N. Once Touko was given a digging tool and a bucket, she almost was taken to work when N suddenly walked over to her, and told her to behave or else. As he slapped her slightly on her behind.

Usually somewhat shocked at it, Touko saw his faint smile. And felt it. The com device she had previously hid from N, or so she thought, as he reminded her of it and that should something happen, he would know about it, having it active in order to hear and locate her. N then left her with the others.

Once N was gone, the grunt told Touko what to do. Dig after a certain stone and collect it into the bucket, and when full to dispose of it where instructed. With not much else to say or do, Touko began to do as told. Digging for several minutes, Touko finally hit something that dropped in front of her.

With the guards temporary looking the other way, Touko´s curiosity had the upper-hand as she looked closer at it. As small as a marble, it looked strangely similar to something she seen before. Once her eyes got to her restraints, she realized it. And put the mysterious stone into the small bucket she held.

Almost as if N knew, Touko had found more within a few minutes, easily filling her bucket enough to keep the guards to watch the others civilians. Some weren´t so lucky, as an more older man whimpered, having not found much for half an hour. As he begged for someone to trade places or give him some.

Man: Please, I beg you... if the guards find out... then they´ll force me away... to that other place...  
Woman: Quiet now ! If they see you talking to us about it, all of us will be punished for it !

Touko: Here, take some of mine... the guards will be extra careful with me so don´t worry ...

Man: Thank you dear... you´re an angel in more than one way... how did you get here ?

Woman: Don´t get too generous dear, even for us... sooner or later it might just be your turn...

Touko: It´s okay... what exactly happens if you don´t work, do any of you know about it ?

Man: I do... I was lucky... I escaped by a miracle and only managed to get back to this level...  
Woman: Seems he´s been here for some time, he likely imagined alot of things due to the thin air...

Touko: Please if you know anything, tell me... I need to find my mom... friends, even my Pokemon...

Man: I ended up at a strange place... looking for a way out... I was all lost and alone, I thought...

Woman: From what I heard, he got to a place with lots of gas, easily can screw up one´s mind here...

Touko: I know that there seem to be several levels... where you were, did you see some others ?

Man: No... but I heard them... other that were moved... and then I saw them... exiting an elevator...  
Woman: He says he saw some dude with a scary iron face, and a mysterious eerie woman with him...

Touko: I saw them too... the Iron Masked Marauder, and that woman... I think known as Hunter J ...

Man: I heard the others... screaming and shouting... but they were still alive... and all I saw... the eyes...

Woman: He has scared everyone shitless here... claiming demons with red eyes are born there...

Touko: You caught my interest at least.. do you remember where it is ? And can you take me there ?

As he heard it, the man dropped his bucket and with a fearful yell gave Touko her answer. Never. The grunts took notice and walked over to him, as they grabbed him and moved him to another tunnel to stop bothering the others. Seeing a chance, Touko took his share that he dropped and quickly left.

Exploring the other tunnels, hoping to find someone. Her mother. Cheren. Bel. Barry. Anyone. To easen the worry she was feeling. Yet the more Touko walked around and saw more people digging for the strange stone, the more she hoped. That they weren´t where the man had mentioned. The levels below.

Touko had eventually looked around as much as she possibly could without making the guards too suspicious, and as it was clear that none of the others were on her level, she was about to try to reach the boss, when suddenly an opportunity presented itself to her. A cart in front of her, all filled up.

Grunt: Hey you there ! No one here said anything about a break, so go get back to work right now !

Touko: But... I thought about taking the cart and move it to where I should drop it all off , alright ?

Grunt: Fine... backtrack to the elevators and enter a freight elevator... someone will meet you there...

Touko: Thanks... oh, is it dangerous, do I need to handle it with care ? Anything I need to think about ?

Grunt: Nothing you need to know about at least.. hey wait, you got here earlier with the boss, right ?

Touko: With the unusual helmet, yeah... he didn´t want me to be mistreated bad while working here ...

Grunt: Yeah, well I´ll get someone else to take care of that cart, go back to work, a new cart will soon...

Touko: I´d rather take it... after all, I´d be much safe if I´m transporting something valuable, right ?

Giving in to her little trick, the grunt let Touko do as she wished, as she took the cart and pushed it back on rails that led to the freight elevator. Seeing a security camera, Touko ducked once it surveyed the cart, not wanting to be seen taking it, nevertheless using the elevator. Finally she reached the elevators.

Waiting for it, Touko soon realized that a second camera surveying the elevators had seen her, as she noticed that the camera fixated itself on her. He was watching her. The camera even slightly moved horizontally as if he knew what Touko had planned to do and warned her not to go through with it.

But Touko just nodded that she´ll do it, and as mere seconds was left until the elevator would arrive, Touko waited for some kind of response. The camera then moved slightly vertically and then towards the elevator, as if to show that she can enter. The elevator doors opened as Touko pushed the cart in.

With the doors closed it began descending automatically, when suddenly Touko heard a weak faint sound. It was the com device. Taking it out, Touko put it into her ear, as she asked if he could hear her.

N: I can hear you loud and clear... listen, I put you there to keep you safe... anywhere else you´ll be ...

Touko: If you got something helpful to say that would be great, otherwise save it, I´m going to find ...

N: Your friends and family aren´t here Touko... I checked the captive list, they are in another location...

Touko: And you planned to tell me about it when exactly ?! Listen, are you going to help me or not ?!

N: I already did... I told you, I´m limited to how much I can do for you... there is still time to turn and...

Touko: No, I´m going down there... to see for myself what´s there and if you´re telling me the truth...

N: If I tell you something that could maybe help... will you promise me to return back up again ?

Touko: Depends... there is something you´re not telling me... say it already, since I´m almost there...

N: The gymleader Cheren is here... he´s alive... but Touko... don´t go look for him... I´ll try to maybe...

Before N finished, the elevator doors opened as Touko saw the rails go in one direction, going through more tunnels but was filled with others pushing carts. A metallic sound that continued forever hinted to Touko that some kind of machinery was present somewhere, and began moving the cart forward.

Looking for Cheren and the others, time passed as Touko couldn´t find any of them, and with guards turning somewhat suspicious of her dragging the cart for too long, Touko followed the rails until she got to a drop-off point. Putting the cart in a marked area, Touko waited for something to happen.

The wall suddenly opened up as the cart slided down a step tunnel, as the walls closed up before Touko could try to enter it. Needing a second cart, she walked back to the elevator entrance but instead of the normal freight elevator she enter a normal one and pressed for it to go down another level below.

Before N would have the chance to protest, Touko put back the com device into her back pocket, as she wondered what she would find. As the elevator doors opened, Touko saw a long metallic corridor filled with several metallic doors yet with neither guards or any cameras at all, likely some prison cell area.

Sneaking around the corridor, Touko was unsure what was on the other side, neither had the courage to try calling out for someone, even Cheren, and couldn´t hear anything at all by eavesdropping on the closest doors. Knowing it would take some time, Touko decided to try again later and instead return.

Back in front of the elevators, it had arrived as the doors opened. About to enter, Touko was about to enter when something got in her way, inside the elevator. Touko quickly got terrified, moving herself slowly backwards to make enough room to who was inside the elevator in front of her. It was Hunter J.

She then quickly noticed Hunter J was not alone and had a prisoner along with her, all restrained just like Touko was before, even blindfolded and apparently dragged around by Hunter J. It was Cynthia.

Hunter J: And I thought restricted areas were restricted for a special reason... now who might you be...

Touko: I´m sorry ! I got into the wrong elevator so went down to continue with the filled up cart ...

Hunter J: Consider it a lucky warning... besides... I have my hands already full as you can clearly see ...

Touko: Thank you, you won´t regret it ! And... I won´t get involved in anything I don´t know about ...

Hunter J: That´s a good girl... so just remember... that you didn´t see her... this area... not even me...

Touko: I understand perfectly... but, forgive me for asking, only if you can answer... what is this place ?

Hunter J: Special prison cells for special prisoners... so unless you want to end up here... leave now ...

Touko: Thank you, I won´t forget it ... so I guess neither one of my friends or family are here then ...

Hunter J: If they were, I assure you... even I wouldn´t let you see them... after what they´d be through...

Knowing she´d really be playing with fire if she would ask more, Touko let Hunter J pass her. But seeing a chance to find out more, Touko did something that if caught, would surely put her in very serious trouble. Suddenly Hunter J noticed something else and slowly turned around to look at Touko.

Touko already then entered the elevator, and ready to push a button to return to the level above, suddenly everything was locked out and the elevator instantly began ascending upwards. Unsure what was going on and not getting a response from the cameras inside the elevator, it suddenly stopped.

The doors opened up as suddenly someone quickly entered and grabbed hold of Touko. Having got startled, Touko took a sigh of relief once she saw that it was N. As she got free from his hold on her.

Touko: Hey that hurt ! You almost scared me to death, I thought I was discovered by someone !

N: Likewise... I warned you, and now I find you here of all places... and also down there...

Touko: I told you, I can´t just sit and do nothing, I have to find mom and the others even if on my own!

N: I can ! Don´t you understand... I want to help, but I need you to listen and do as I tell you to...

Touko: Fine, if you wanna help, then lets go back down and check out that prison area I saw ...

N: Oh no, we´re going right back to my command room until things settle down abit around here...

Touko: What do you mean , I have been careful and sneaked around as much as possible, no one has...

N: I have eyes and ears everywhere around this place Touko... and you have forgot something...

Touko: You mean you were spying on me while I was sneaking around all the levels everywhere ?

N: When I saw you go to that certain prisoner level... I had no choice... but to come after you...

Touko: Told you, could have avoiding all this only if you listened to me in the first place !

N: There is something else... it is a possibility that your presence might have been compromised...

Not sure what he meant, Touko suddenly saw that the elevator began to descend back to the prisoner area. N quickly used a special keycard to get access to more restricted areas, a floor above the prisoner level the elevator was headed towards back again. As suddenly N gave Touko the special keycard.

N: Here take this, there is´t much time left so listen carefully... because you might be in trouble...

I´m dropping you off at a civilian shelter area... it is possible that you might find someone there you know... but it is vital that you don´t attract too much attention for some time... lay low for awhile and keep the keycard with you at all times... should there be trouble... then here, take and use this aswell...

It´s a smaller, more discrete communication device, like the one you have in your pocket that I´ll have to take back... we´ll be able to talk through it, but contact me only in case of an emergency... I´ll try to reach you during morning breaks, lunch breaks and before bedtime...it´s the only times that are secure...

Remember... I´ll still be able to likely see and hear in the areas you will be in but not always... I have to do my job... don´t get me wrong... I am helping you for a certain reason... but... I´m not a good guy...

N then pushed Touko out through the open doors of the elevator as the doors quickly closed up and the elevator continued to descend, leaving Touko with the smaller com device. With pure luck, no one was around the elevator area to get suspicious, as Touko walked once again through several long wide stone corridors. With doors spread all over and no guards at all, Touko began to try and check every door.

Asking for anyone, she could hear civilians inside asking who she was, as Touko was careful and not tell her name but instead asked if her mother was there by name. Not finding her, Touko continued to check every door until finally she got a response. As Touko opened the door , she then saw her mother.

With no words, Touko just lunged herself into her mother´s arms, Touko was relieved to have found her, all while her mother held her tightly and shed some tears, having been worried to death about Touko. Quickly taking Touko inside and closing the door, she then asked Touko what had happened.

Touko: Nevermind my little adventure... what happened after I left... what happened back home ?  
Mother: They came from nowhere... and with almost no resistance, they later began to take all of us ...

Touko: I saw a ship before... I guess you were taken into one and brought to this place...  
Mother: Yes... are you alright Touko ? Did anything happen, did they hurt you in any way ?

Touko: Apart from being abit afraid and worried... I´m fine mom... just happy to have found you now...  
Mother: What worries me now, is how did you get here and won´t they notice that you are gone ?

Touko: They didn´t take me mom, I got here on a ship by chance... I sneaked around by myself and...  
Mother: Touko ! Don´t ever do that again ! Don´t you realize what could happen if you get caught ?!

Touko: That was a chance I had to take mom. You would do the same if you were in my position !  
Mother: Because I am your mother and I would do anything I can to keep you safe, that is why !

Touko: Besides, it´s not just you, it seems that Cheren, Bel and some others have also got caught...  
Mother: I haven´t seen any of them here... either on another level or they are somewhere else...

Back in the elevator, N had with his visor seen through a security camera Touko having found her mother and remain safe for the moment inside the assigned room, and as he shut off the video link the elevator stopped. As the doors opened up, N greeted them. Vicious. Hunter J. And also saw Cynthia.

Vicious: Now this is abit of a surprise... didn´t expect to see you down here... anything wrong N ?

N: My com device wasn´t working so wanted to make sure everything was alright down here...

Hunter J: A minor technical issue... however, get some men down here to clean up in one of the cells...

Vicious: Looker is taken care of... with a more permanent solution... and next here, is dear Cynthia...

N: I understand... judging from the lack of restraints and her expression... it was a complete success...

Hunter J: I´ll let Jason have his fun with her... since he left me have Looker all for myself in there...

Vicious: Now that she is mine...is everything prepared for Cynthia... is everything going as planned ?

N: I got a ship ready, all you need is to select the trainers of your choice to have involved in this...

Hunter J: Preferably someone known... young... innocent... someone they would never expect at all...

Vicious: Oh what a pleasure it would´ve been... to have our mutual enemies do it... gives me shivers...

N: I´ll go through the confirmed prisoner list and carefully check who we can use for this mission...

Hunter J: I might have someone in mind already... but we´ll see who else you can find for us...

Once the elevator reached a certain floor, Vicious and Hunter J got off while N remained and continued, returning to his command room to do as asked but also to check out how Touko was managed and if she was safe. Hoping that she was available to talk freely, N then contacted her.

N: Touko, can you hear me ? Where are you , are you still at the prison area I left you at ?

Touko: Yeah I hear you... and yes I'm still here... why the hell did you suddenly push me out of it ?!

N: Because shortly after, I got reunited with the bosses ... sadly things are escalating in this conflict...  
Touko: Well I got good news... I´m with my mom, I found her here inside one of the prison cells...

N: Now that´s good news... seems the guards are having a shift change... we´re strangely fortunate...  
Touko: I hope so... still, I want to find my friends and Pokemon, can you help me with that... please...

N: I can reunite you with your Pokemon soon enough... but only if you can help me with something ...  
Touko: I guess... but what do you mean help you... I´ll try to do it but only if you help me first !

N: Time is crucial... I´ll come over to pick you up and explain further... until then, stay in the room...  
Touko: Alright, over... well mom, with any luck we´ll get you out of here in no time... I hope...

Mother: Nevermind that, who were you talking to ? Didn´t sound like a friend... someone you know ?  
Touko: All this time... he seems to know me... and while I slightly recognize his voice... I´m not sure...

As Touko told her mother about everything from beginning to end, they could hear outside the guards arrive and guard the elevator, being the only exit from the level. Also showing her mother the keycard and the com device, Touko finally got time to calm herself and focus again. On what she can do next.

Some time passed as the elevator doors opened up, with N arriving and getting greeted by a grunt stationed at the elevator. N eventually found the room and entered, as Touko was shielded by her mother despite Touko having told her everything and that he certainly could be trusted by then.

N: Well, it´s not much... a warm bed and light... some have less in other levels, that´s for sure...

Mother: I don´t know who you are... but what I do wish to know... why are you helping my daughter...

Touko: You act like we have meet before... and it´s safe in here... you can show me who you are...

N: It´s that we have met before... I just wish that it was during other circumstances... just like now ...

Mother: How can we be sure that you can be trusted... that this isn´t some kind of false act from you ?

Touko: Even if not of much help yet... you already saved me twice today... so at least I do trust you...

N: Then trust me when I say that you are in a position to drastically change this sudden new conflict...

Mother: Even if I can´t see you... I wonder, what do you gain from all of this... why do you do this ...

Touko: Most grunts here seem to be the usual scumbags... but you´re different than everyone else...

N: I haven´t lied to you Touko... so I have to be honest... I´m not a bad guy... but I´m not good either...

Mother: Someone without any true allegiance can change sides as should it someday be necessary...

Touko: You mean that you have your own goals with all of this ? If so then do tell me about it ...

As much as N wanted to share his grand vision, it was neither the time, place or opportunity, as he instead took forth his gloved hand in which both Touko and her mother backed away. With both knowing what the strange gem on-top indicated to them, N explained what it actually really is.

N: It´s a rare yet vital kind of mineral that has been useless to most... until more recently ofcourse...

Mother: Is that why everyone are getting taken ? To be forced to work and dig up these minerals ?

Touko: That explains the workers, tunnels and mining carts... some grunts have the same gloves...

N: It also seems that your mother has, like you Touko, seen the effects of what this can do aswell...

Mother: It´s almost unreal...I saw the grunts use it against our neighbors.. it´s horrible to experience...

Touko: Wait... a grunt restrained me with it somehow... but it sounds like it has multiple uses...

N: While I hope you won´t ever experience that again... it has another certain function I need to use...

Mother: You are not touching my daughter with that thing ! I don´t care how much she trusts you !

Touko: Mom, easy ! So what exactly do you want, what can I do to help you with all of this ?

N: I need you to act like you turned... that way, you can both escape and prevent a crucial event...

Mother: I don´t understand, how would that be possible... Touko isn´t even good at lying sometimes...

Touko: Yeah you´re right about that... but it sounds like he seems certain I can pull it off somehow...

With Touko nodding that she is willing to help and giving N a friendly smile, it made it that much harder for him. Suddenly he put his gloved hand onto her check and smiled back, as Touko blushed while her mother got uncertain of what he was doing. She then noticed it. The mysterious gem.

Having a strong red glow, N then activated something. As Touko stood there, she began to feel very strange, almost slightly disoriented. Her surroundings darkened as her emotions began to change from her happy usual self to something else. Something nasty. Something even against her own will.

Putting her hands onto N´s arm, Touko asked what was going on but he didn´t respond. Her emotions continued to twist and turn as finally something came forth that Touko rarely felt before. Hatred. She was angry with N previously but she had no reason to hate him. Yet somehow she felt that emotion.

Looking at her mother, Touko was even more shocked as new emotions came forth once she saw her instead. Feeling like she was a burden to look after, Touko quickly told N to stop. Yet he continued despite Touko´s plea, as her mother almost was about jump onto N to get him to release her daughter.

Yet despite it all, she somehow felt that he knew what he was doing to Touko. As her new emotions started to take over her more gentle ones, Touko´s usual smile was fading away as N began to see what he had hoped for. Red eyes. Touko´s eye color was beginning to suddenly turn more and more red.

Removing his glove, N knew the effect would last awhile until gone, as he together with her mother held onto Touko, preventing her from doing anything like hurting herself or her own mother. As some time passed, Touko was finally back to her old self, her clear blue eyes being evidence that it was over.

N: It worked... I´m sorry to put you through that... but it was the only way to be sure it was possible...

Mother: I´m not sure what just happened... are you alright dear ? Talk to me... are you alright ?

Touko: Yeah mom... but... for a moment... I felt... no, I don´t even wanna say or think about it at all...

N: It´s another weapon that we use... the ability to turn the good guys... into bad guys like the rest...

Mother: Oh dear, so that´s why some of our friends got separated, to be turned and fight for you ?

Touko: Wait... is that what has happened to Bel and Cheren ? Have they got turned to your side ?

N: Cheren is a gym leader, a good candidate to be turned... as for your other friends I do not know yet...

Mother: But you said that Touko was only going to pretend... then why did you use that onto her ?

Touko: You said it yourself mom... I can barely pretend... so what... you want me to...turn to your side ?

N: Only for a short time Touko... but there are risks... I can´t guarantee that I can bring you back...

Mother: Forget about it then ! Whatever it is that you wish to accomplish then go find someone else...

Touko: Now that I know this... I´m not so sure myself... tell me... what exactly do you want me to do ?

Before N could say anything, he could hear her in the hallway. Hunter J. With time running out, N asked Touko one last time. To trust in him and help him. Yet with less time than he had hoped for, N had no choice. As he told Touko to resist and grabbed hold of her hair, dragging her out of the cell.

Closing the door behind him, N then secured her once again with the stone restrains around her wrists behind her back and over her mouth, as Hunter J got in front of them. Touko kept her eyes down so that Hunter J wouldn´t look at her as Hunter J lifted up chin to look at her, giving her a very lewd smile.

Hunter J: Well well... so this is the little intruder you mentioned... having some fun with her I assume...

N: Perhaps... and I decided that she might be a possible good candidate for the new mission...

Hunter J: Indeed... I actually came down her myself... to try and find her after our little encounter...

N: Fair enough if you wish to come here and handpick them yourself... and what do you mean ?

Hunter J: Shortly before delivering Cynthia to Jason... the two of us bumped into each other briefly...

N:I put her onto mining duty but seems she lost her way... my apologies for being so careless...

Hunter J: It´s the guards having for now more than they can handle... so... shall we continue then ?

N: I thought you wanted to have more to chose from to make sure you got the best candidate ?

Hunter J: She is perfect... I can tell... unless you have someone else in mind... then I choose her...

N: Very well then, we´ll be going... I assume Jason is already waiting for us along with Cynthia ?

Hunter J: Things are going as planned... everything is set in motion... last piece of the puzzle... is her...

N: If you don´t mind... I wish to be there all the way... to see it for myself... and also say goodbye...

Giving Hunter J a fake lewd smile, N wished to be sure that Touko wouldn´t be too affected and turned to the point that he can barely bring her back. Approving, all three of them then went into the elevator as it didn´t take long before they arrived at the command room, as they saw then Vicious and Cynthia.

Touko instantly noticed that something was different with her from last time she saw her, and quickly wondered if she had been fully affected by the effects that Touko had previously got a mere taste of by N´s hand. Seeing them arrive, Vicious saw who Hunter J had chosen and menacingly approached her.

Vicious: That went quick... but oh yes... the girl is perfect... she is everything I could have hoped for...

Hunter J: She seems more calm than normal... did you make some kind of deal with her or something ?

N: To release her along with her Pokemon for the mission.. and a chance to gain more in the future...  
Vicious: Reasonable and easy enough... and the future... you mean that she will keep working for us...

Hunter J: You sure surprise even me ... its bold, but if she has friends and family here... it might work...  
N: Even if she won´t or can´t return... it will only really be one less thing to worry about either way...

Vicious: Anyway... as you can see... our dear Champion hasn´t said much... a walking silent trap...

Hunter J: As for the intended target... it´s someone that we need to eliminate early on... it´s Lance...

N: You two are playing a risky cat and mouse game... this isn´t about Lance I believe... but Mortegio...

Vicious: Seems I have underestimated you... no wonder you had so much respect among your men...

Hunter J: But you´re right... you know the intelligence we have gathered... Mortegio is mobilizing...

N: I could care less about Lance or Mortegio... as long as I in the end am given what I was promised...

Assuring Hunter J and Vicious that he will do what is asked, N then told Touko to stand up and backed away, giving them room for Vicious to do what he wishes for. As Vicious reached Touko then her gag was removed, letting her speak her mind but she remained more silent, focused to try and listen.

Touko: Likewise for me... so please... let me and my Pokemon go... and I´ll do what you ask of me...

Vicious: Oh it´s a deal... but first... we will brief you with something important that you need to know...

Hunter J: Betray us... and it´s over... for your family... friends... Pokemon... and eventually... you...

Touko: I understand that you are serious... and I don´t have any other intentions than to do as told...

Vicious: Still... we will need to be sure... so we´ll use a certain tool to assure your loyalty to us...

Hunter J: All you need to know about that... is that it will be impossible for you... to be a good girl...

Touko: Alright... and you mentioned Lance... you´re referring to the dragon trainer right ?  
Vicious: That´s right... together with Cynthia here... you´ll eventually be left alone with him...

Hunter J: After getting as much intel as possible... you´ll do whatever it takes... to take him down...

Touko: But what if I fail or when I succeed... what will happen and how can I return to this place ?

Vicious: Leave that for us to worry about ... well then... unless anything else... it´s time to begin...  
Hunter J: I had my fun with Looker... and while you had Cynthia... I think it´s N´s turn to do it...

Touko instantly reacted to what Hunter J had said. Not just about Looker and Cynthia but about N, having by mistake mentioned his name despite his best efforts to keep his identity secret. Yet before Touko could confront him, N stood next to her and put his hand onto her check. And did it once again.

Touko felt the malicious emotions return yet this time even if she would tell him to stop... it would not be possible. Still restrained, her struggle would be pointless as her thoughts continued to turn chaotic and her entire personality began to change to the point that it almost really wouldn´t be her anymore.

Not the good and kind Touko everyone knew. But a girl not even her own mother would imagine to ever exist. With her eye colour beginning to change, N knew he had to continue and despite his wish to take more care and time with her, due to Vicious and Hunter J watching it all, N had no other choice.

And increased the strength of the conversion, instantly seeing a reaction in Touko, giving him back a faint yet sinister grin. But inside, apart from the surface, N knew that if going too far then mentally Touko would not exist anymore. With only one way to trick Vicious and Hunter J, N tried it out.

Changing into faster yet weaker bursts, N hoped the intensity would still fool them to think that the conversion strength remained the same. With Touko reacting and her legs trashing about, N knew it would be a horrible experience, to go through such a range of emotions so fast and maliciously.

Once Touko´s energy seemed to run out and almost faint from it, N removed his hand from her and backed away as Vicious approached her. Kneeling down in front of her, Vicious took hold of her and held her head in front of him, looking into her eyes and grinned. It was complete. She had been turned.

´´ Listen carefully girl... focus on your emotions... the chaos withing you... it´s their fault... everything... you got them to blame... the government... the trainers... your Pokemon... your friends... your family...

The government left you behind to be taken away... they used you and for their own purposes... the trainers could have helped you but just like the government... they are selfish and only think about themselves... none of them will do anything for you... you are all alone here... you got nothing here...

Your Pokemon abandoned you at the first sign of trouble... despite your love and care for them... same goes to your so called friends... using you to reach their own dreams and leave you behind alone in nightmares like the one you are now in... even if you cry out for your lovely mommy and daddy...

They chose their own lives instead of your own... they showed their true nature... nothing of your former life is true... this is reality... but we found you... we took you in... given you food, shelter and with open arms accepted you... you belong right here with us... A true place with your new family...

Incase you do not know of me... I am Jason Vicious... formerly known as the Iron Mask Marauder...

my dear here is the infamous Hunter J... and you seem to already know of Champion Cynthia... and as for him... you likely heard about him... former prime leader of the long disbanded Team Plasma... N

You will be known... as White... you work for us all but more directly under his supervision... you will be given a mission to pay back against everything you been through... together with Cynthia, you will reach the Kanto region... and then eventually a certain person... all your anguish personified... Lance.

He is the root of all this... and he needs to be eliminated... so take this small dagger... easily hidden and when the time and place is right... take him down... and it will be over... you will be free... to return back here if you can... if not... take this small gem... and crush it in your hand if you cannot ... ´´

Vicious put on a similar glove with the same gem on top as he backed away. Having planted seeds of malice , he knew eventually it would be the foundation Touko needed... to have her new self remain and be maintained. With Cynthia already instructed by Vicious, both were ready to leave the base.

N escorted both Touko and Cynthia to the hanger, seeing a captured small militia cargo-ship with heavy damage ready to depart. With other turned trainers inside, N knew it would be just enough to hopefully fool anyone finding it. That the ship carrying survivors barely escaped. It would be the perfect trap.

A grunt suddenly excused himself and showed N some Darkballs that likely contained both Muna and Audino. With Touko´s Pokemon probably affected just like she was, there was not much N could do to help neither her them nor, not withing the immense risk of Vicious or Hunter J finding out about it.

With the ship all ready, N told the grunt to give them to Touko, as N saw the back doors close up and the ship beginning to depart. Seconds passed as she was gone. It was out of his hands from then on, as N returned back to his communication center, back into his command chair to continue his work.

Having received several reports that most operations were a success, it was time for N to put his own cards into the deck and fully join in as he sent out his personal broadcast publicly in all regions. And neither Vicious or Hunter J were aware of it at all, as it didn´t take long before Vicious chose to appear.

Vicious: A key mission hasn´t even finished and something like this happens... what are you up to ?  
N: Showing my true colors to the world... in a greyzone that has turned to your side... the dark side...

Vicious: Yet it almost sounded like you await a better deal to appear... don´t play games with me ... I...  
N: Neither with me Jason... remember... you came to me... I chose all this out of my own accord...

Vicious: Revealing yourself when we need to lay low... and I do remember... that we have a deal..  
N: I got eyes and ears everywhere... being your center of information... and found out something...

Vicious: If you got a problem with something then just say it... don´t sneak around in the dark ...  
N: We agreed that all the Pokemon captured in Sinnoh would be taken directly to Unova... however...

Vicious: If you´re talking about having used them in the frontline... I need to buy time for my men...  
N: I was clear that I only do this for them... and still I find them getting harmed by the hands of man...

Vicious: It´s not me... it´s the noble good guys... if you wish to take action... then take it out on them...  
N: Oh I will, be sure of that... but for now.. I´m telling you... recall the Pokemon. All of them. Now.

Knowing N isn´t screwing around and is dead serious, Vicious grinned yet knew he didn´t have much of a choice and while both options were bad, having N still on his side was an advantage he could not afford to lose. With N not standing down, Vicious thought of a way to compensate for the changes.

Vicious: Alright, you win ... I´ll recall all the Sinnoh Pokemon for now... however... in exchange... I ...  
N: The exchange is that I´ll still be right here Jason... doing what I do best... and let you do the rest...

Vicious: You´re making me take a very big risk... still... I´ll do it but I need some kind of assurances...  
N: What I can assure is what we agreed on... unless something unforeseen happens... I won´t lose...

Vicious: I need a kind of action that shows not just your alliance... but you willpower aswell...  
N: I abandoned my people... my Pokemon... all for the hope of a future that you offered to me...

Vicious: I know you love all of them... yet hate everyone else... and that´s just what I need from you...  
N: You worry about your part and I´ll handle my assignments... right now, all I need to do is to wait...

Vicious: As long you don´t make more sudden surprises like the broadcast... I´ll leave you alone N...  
N: Time will tell... after all, you broke my trust so I returned the favor... every action has a reaction...

Vicious: Don´t forget that I have orders too... J wanted Sinnoh no matter what... even the Pokemon...  
N: She is yours to deal with how best you wish... if there is a problem then she and I need to talk ...

With a mild smile from N, Vicious left him as N continued with his tasks. Monitoring the prisoners, monitoring enemy movement in the regions, and awaiting any kind of immediate response for his broadcast. Expecting some kind of reaction, no matter if it is from Lance, Oak or even Mortegio.

Having activated a secure link to his command helmet, it didn´t take long before he received an incoming signal originating from Kanto. Hearing a scrambled voice, N demanded to know the identity or there would be no communication at all, yet N had already unscrambled the voice. It was Giovanni:

Giovanni: Very well... if that is what it takes to earn your trust then so be it... there, can you hear me...

N: Loud and clear Mortegio... and you passed a small test... I already decoded your true voice ...

Giovanni: Is that so... well , then I hope you are the only one ... and I hope it is secure on your end ...

N: Considering your recent staff shortage, I´d be more worried on your end... my security is flawless...

Giovanni: I´ll keep that in mind... I also hope I was the only one to discover your hidden message...

N: Hiding a signal within a signal is not hard... the tricky part is to understand and to actually use it...

Giovanni: Then it won´t be long before Lance might discover it and try to reach you aswell... still, I ...

N: This isn´t a social call... you know my intentions... the question for me now is... what do you want...

Giovanni: I made an offer to J... and hope she will honor it... to leave the Kanto region alone for now...

N: I cannot speak for her nor make her act... but I can do what I can to make the region more difficult...

Giovanni: It is clear you have your own agenda apart from her and Jason... so what can I do for you...

N: I am all alone in my battle Mortegio... or so I thought... until I heard about it... Project Duo...

As Giovanni heard him, it got silent much to N´s expectation, knowing how rare and vital such information was. N had puzzled it together after being with several scientists that had previously worked for Team Rocket. Only together did they form a trail for N to follow that lead to Project Duo.

Giovanni: To my knowledge, Not even Vicious knew about it... and I hope that he never will...  
N: He won´t... I found out about it by a trail only I could follow... I won´t reveal, I assure you of that...

Giovanni: Despite your connection to Pokemon... why on earth are you suddenly interested in this...  
N: You spent a considerable amount of time, money and men, and suddenly let shut down one day...

Giovanni: Somehow it feels like you already know alot about it... so I won´t lie to you about it...  
N: Good... I need you to tell me everything about it... and also something else... Project Queina...

Giovanni: You´re playing with dangerous information... sadly, I cannot tell you what I do not know...  
N: Oh that´s right... you don´t remember... but I know... I found out... and I can tell you about it...

Giovanni: If you do... then I´ll tell you about both... as you might already know, they are connected...  
N: Project Queina also was shut down, but it was not too long ago, and in Johto... at a certain place...

Giovanni: You almost seem to know more than I do... and true,...it ended due to some complications...  
N: In exchange for my knowledge and help... I want you to arrange a meeting between me... and it...

Before N could get an answer suddenly the chamber doors opened up as he quickly deactivated the link , only to see that no one was there. With the doors closing back up again, N didn´t wish to leave anything to chance and activated extrasensory functions on his command helmet to scan the room.

As he saw her, Hunter J. Having cloaked herself and thus even avoiding sensors outside of the chamber , she had remained concealed until N took a cup of water and took a sip from it before looking in her direction with a faint smile. Knowing that he knows, Hunter J revealed herself and walked over to N.

Hunter J: You´re full of surprises N... first the little broadcast you did and now even sensing me...  
N: Had you pretended to not be there then there would be a waste of my cup to reveal you myself...

Hunter J: Jason wished for as much allies as possible, but I still believe that you were a mistake...  
N: I know you convinced him to give you Sinnoh despite my agreement... so I talked to him and...

Hunter J: Sinnoh is mine and I´ll see you gone before I ever let someone else have it than me...  
N: While I know your bite is worse than your bark... I am curious to know your interest in it...

Hunter J: After your recent stunt, you actually expect me to entrust you with such information ?  
N: After I just made a deal with Jason to partially retake Sinnoh from you... yes... talk and I will listen...

Hunter J: He wouldn´t, Jason knows how important it is to me ! You dare go up against me N !?  
N: And he knows how important the Pokemon are too me... I´m on your side as long as the deal exists...

Hunter J: You play by our rules or I promise you... that you´ll lose alot more than precious Pokemon...  
N: I answer to Jason... take it up with him but until then... you must release all Sinnoh Pokemon ...

Not having much of a choice, Hunter J had to give in yet would do so after talking to Vicious, as she pulled herself together to finish what she had come for. Standing next to N, she ordered him to bring out recent information about the regions, as N saw his big chance to influence the gears of war.

Hunter J: I sent another crew out with the Spectre Transporters to Hoenn to increase our captures...

N: The Phantom Battleships, thanks to our sabotage from within, have cut through all the defenses...

Hunter J: Should our current facilities not be enough, we´ll have to limit our workers for some time...

N: The technology so far has worked as expected, we can soon deploy our first wave of civilians...

Hunter J: Deploy all to Hoenn, I don´t want our progress there to halt... throw everything at them...

N: Already made the arrangements... as for the Trainer Pokemon... where should we send them ...

Hunter J: Hoenn... I´ll handle Johto later... as for Kanto... what are our capabilities in the region ?

N: Well... if we take into consideration our current forces and the enemy defenses... it´s not good...

Hunter J: Then we´ll deal with Kanto when the time is right... until then, focus on everywhere else...

N: Very well... as for your more personal enemies over there... what are you going to do about them...

Hunter J: Nothing, they´re child soldiers in an adult war... I wouldn´t worry about them for now...

N: Considering what they have managed so far... I just hope you and Jason won´t underestimate them...

Knowing it was too easy for her to just give up Kanto like that, it further confirmed that Giovanni indeed had managed to strike some deal with Hunter J. N then heard a weak audible sound from his com link, indicating that someone was trying to reach him. be it Touko, Giovanni or someone else.

But with Hunter J there, N had to wait and hope to be contacted again once she was gone, as suddenly new intel had surfaced in which N only needed a few moments to go through before he could forward it to Hunter J. As N showed her the new information on a screen, Hunter J then smirked at the results.

Hunter J: Another mineral site located in Hoenn... yes... send men there immediate... and workers...  
N: Luckily it´s not too far off for the forces to reach... however... we should focus on keeping what ...

Hunter J: I want more N... even if I have to sacrifice a few good men and workers... understood ?  
N: Perfectly clear... then I´ll arrange for the worker transfer and manpower to that location...

Hunter J: Being so secluded, we only need to deal with native Pokemon there that might resist...  
N: Report mentions few people in the area, unidentified but that left once the scout party expanded...

Hunter J: Order the scouts to find them before they are gone ... we cannot be reveal our location there...  
N: Consider it done... sensors already in place indicate very high traces of minerals all over the area...

Hunter J: If the rest of Hoenn is like this... I don´t care what it takes... I´ll take over the world...  
N: I assume Unova is out of the question... who knows how the ecosystem might react if we try...

Hunter J: For now, I´ll leave Kanto and Unova in peace... since Unova is yours to keep for yourself...  
N: Good that is clear... well once the site is prepared... I´m sure you wish to go see Forina yourself...

Some time passed Hunter J was pleased with the arranged excavation plan and with it taken care of, she left N to seek out Vicious and sort out the Sinnoh dilemma Once gone, N immediately through his command helmet was searching for some kind of information. Suddenly another signal reached him.

Not being scrambled thus easily traced, N knew he couldn´t talk for too long yet was surprised to see that it originated from Hoenn. Taking his time to locate the source first, N then saw that it was coming from Forina. As he instantly responded, N was certainly surprised to hear from an old friend... Butler.

Butler: ... is an emergency message to Plasma... please respond... I need to talk to The Chosen One...

N: Butler... Well... I´m surprised traitors come crawling back to the paradise that they left behind...

Butler: Thank goodness... spare me this, there is more at stake here... something very bad is going on...

N: I don´t got much time... so get to the point... I located you, soon enough someone else will too ...

Butler: me neither so fair enough... some mercenaries seem to wish to exploit Forina in Hoenn...

N: I know... to my knowledge it is rich of resources and wildlife, nothing that can´t be replaced...

Butler: What no one knows is what actually s the source of it... so I must ask... can I still trust you ?

N: I never left my people... I never discarded my purpose... who says you can be trusted Butler...

Butler: I left for reasons you know too well... but if you won´t help me... at least forward a message...

N: I can´t make any promises... but for old times sake... go ahead... and if I were you... I would run...

Butler: Fair enough... message ... is ´´ Your sleeping friend is in danger. ´´... Hoenn... send to Max ...

N: You´re breaking up... but I got the message and Hoenn... just repeat the last piece ... Max who ?

The audio link suddenly got severed, and with the signal not traced anymore he feared the worst. N´s thoughts went to the message... despite his skills and intelligence, he understood that it would not be easy to figure out what it meant, not to mention trying to find the person he needs to deliver it to.

With no choice but to wait for Butler and any other incoming signals, N reviewed his broadcast once again, almost wanting to make it public to the entire world instead of just sending it to certain special people of interest, in an attempt to hopefully gain more allies yet likely risk many more foes aswell.

N: If the rumors and the scarce bits of information I uncovered are true... then I may very well have my equal spirit on this earth... a force of nature that will be the salvation for all Pokemon... somewhere out there... I hope and pray that you know of my broadcast... Mewtwo... I beg you... answer my call, for...

_´´ I am N. I am who I am. Born by man yet raised by beasts... beneath my skin, rooted within my flesh and bone... beats a heart with a single wish. Just like the legendary Ho-Oh´s rumoured intentions long ago in ancient history... I wished for it ever since I was a orphaned child... I dreamed of it every night... _

_I would stand there , barefooted on the beach... feeling the sand between my toes and the sun shining in my face... and if I would take even just one step forward... the waters of the oceans would reach me and in the far distance... I knew it would be there... another continent... isolated and separated by the expansive seas..._

_Here no Pokemon would come to harm nor would they harm humanity... for where I would stand would be their world and only for them... that is my desire... and after a lifetime raised among Pokemon... away from my own kind I saw the true nature of Pokemon and what life they were destined for... of pure peace._

_While I cannot speak for humanity... I have yet to see evil by the hands of Pokemon... and thus I became a prophet of peace... to give Pokemon the justice and love they deserve in this world where humanity is rooted and do not share the world equally... however I was not alone... other humans shared my ideals..._

_Humans that at the time did not have the strength or willpower to do anything about it... until they found me... and seeing me as a sign of hope and symbol of what they aspire for, I was taken in and sheltered by these humans... taught everything they know and promised greatness to fulfil my purpose... my destiny... _

_And when the day came that crowned me their leader... Team Plasma was born... and The Child Of Prophecy... known as Natural Harmonia Gropius … was ready as an harbinger of peace... but the world of man would not let me... and even turned against me... I asked for peace but was given war as a response..._

_I gave them a choice... I offered everything of value... I warned them of the consequences... they refused me... they laughed at me... they did not believe me... they started this war... and I am going to finish it... I will show them what I am truly capable of... what I am prepared to do... and what I have already done..._

_I made a deal with the devil of all devils... someone with an equal vicious smile, and eyes of raw evil shining through his concealing mask... yet he is a necessary tool for my cause... so I sacrificed everything to him... even my own life and service for his cause... as long as he keeps his word and promise to me..._

_To grant me a place where I can be at peace with all Pokemon... while he rules over what will remain of humanity after whatever he is planning... I could not care less... my true place is among Pokemon and nowhere else... even Unova will become my prophesied sanctuary... once I finish my end of the deal... _

_I will command his army no matter where they are... I will capture his targets no matter who it is... I will execute his enemies no matter who they are... he may be vicious... but I am N... I am the chosen one... ´´_

**Captivating Freedom ! Chapter 3 Preview:**

´´ Despite her brief reunion with her mother and some goods news, Touko has against her will become a evil pawn for a darker plan... will she be able to break free from her twisted self before it´s too late ?


End file.
